


The Jump

by deepseaCritter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/pseuds/deepseaCritter
Summary: Writing promt "I can’t believe you talked me into this.” from @thrawnisbae (tumblr)





	The Jump

Fives stood on the bridge, slightly leaning over the railing to look at the steep, rocky drop below into the canyon.  **“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”**

_He looked…concerned. Might as well make him think a bit more on it._  “It’s 1000 feet straight down, if you don’t hit any rocks on the way.”

Fives stepped back from the railing, starting to pale. “Are you kidding me? 1000 feet? And you just expect me to…”

“You said you wanted to come with me.”

“Well, I thought you had other plans,” he snorted.

_Ugh, that was so typical of him. Complaining when he doesn’t get his way…and he sure as kriffing hells wasn’t going to get his way today._

“Honestly, you’re acting like this is a big deal. You’re an ARC…aren’t you trained for stuff like this?”

He looked like that was the craziest question he’d ever heard. “NO! All our training was with jetpacks. The point was to move from one location to another, not free fall to our deaths.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration…kind of. I mean, accidents  _do_  happen.”

Fives let out an obnoxiously loud grown and rolled his eyes. “Ohhh, great. Real great. I am so excited to die now, thanks.”

“Please, spare me. Yesterday you said you would do whatever I wanted to.”

“Well, you said we would do something fun and exciting.”

“This is fun and exciting.”

_There goes the eye roll again._

“Fives, if you’re too scared, you don’t have to do it. I’ll just save the tickets and ask Jesse if he wants to—”

“Jesse?  _Jesse?!_  You think  _Jesse_ could handle this?”

_No…but if it gets you moving.._.

“Of course. And he probably wouldn’t complain about it either.”

“I am  _NOT_  complaining!” Fives looked offended, but the words were enough to make him want to prove himself. With a huff, he turned and marched over to the attendant and safety guides.

By some blessed reason Fives remained silent as the guides fitted him with a harness and attached the bungee cord around his ankles and hooked him to a secondary safety line.  He looked absolutely miserable as he stepped out onto the jump platform, and just stood there. He turned around, showing the saddest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

_How does he do that? Ugh, making me feel guilty…_ “Fine, next time you can plan the day for us.”

That seemed to temporarily lift his spirits, but time was wasting and the guides were getting impatient. With a quick kiss, and a hard shove, Fives fell from the jump platform…screaming all the way.

_Hmm…I bet now he won’t make fun of Rex for being thrown off a wall._


End file.
